


True Unity

by Tintentrinkerin



Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry On coda, M/M, Sam and Dean in heaven, Sex in the Impala, smut implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: Sam and Dean reunite in heaven.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest
Series: 300 follower celebration on tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025836
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	True Unity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexaalcantara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaalcantara/gifts).



The view is astounding. The sun sets in heaven like it does on earth. The sky is blue and pink, twilight whispers in the forest that surrounds the bridge and the river. When Sam turns around Dean is there, close. They haven’t been that close in more than 3 decades and Sam doesn’t know how to channel his feelings. He’s here, finally. After he had wished for his true and only permanent death for so long and now it’s happened, he’s speechless. Dean looks like at the day he died, like Sam’s image of him. Even when the picture after his death had started fading quickly. All that was left of Dean was his earthly belongings and photographs.   
Dean pulls him close, feeling how overwhelmed Sam is.

“Someone wants to see you, too” he then whispers, letting go of Sam. Dean opens the back door of the Impala.

Sam kneels down, tearing up again. “Hey buddie!”  
Miracle’s fur is still soft and fluffy and Sam buries his nose deep in. Miracle smells like always. Dirt and dog. He’s a ball of happiness, licks Sam’s face and whines. His tail running wild. “Yes, good boy!” Sam praises, cuddling the dog even when he knocks Sam’s nose so hard Sam tears up.   
“He’s very happy to see you, obviously.” Dean laughs. Wrinkles around his eyes, like always when he smiles.

Sam nods. “He died so long ago…” he says, voice fading. Cracking.   
He presses Miracle close to his chest, crying in the dog’s fur, before he lets go and gets up again, wiping dog hair from his jeans. 

“How?”

Sam looks up. “How what?”

“How did he die. And you?”

It’s no tough question but Sam feels how his voice fades almost completely and he shakes his head. It says ‘not now’. And Dean understands. He comes closer, embraces Sam again. Hard and with shaking hands, trembling lips.

“I’m sorry, Sammy.” He says. 

Sam buries his hand on his brother’s shoulder and cries silently.   
“I’ve missed you every day… ugh, I missed you every waking minute, Dean…”

There’s a faint sigh. Sobbing. Both crying now. They hold each other tight, even tighter, while Miracle presses his wet cold snout against Dean’s leg.   
“To me it didn’t feel that long, Sammy, but still… long enough to almost go crazy.”

Sam can’t repress his feelings anymore, not the missing, the longing, the love. And how good it feels to finally feel Dean again. He takes Dean’s hand drags him to the Impala. No words. Just a surprised glance.  
“Sammy, wha-”

The back door is still open and Sam sits down, slowly sliding in the backseat, dragging Dean with him. “Please. Here and now. We can talk later…”

It’s their first kiss in over thirty years. Dean tastes of whiskey and smoke and Sam doesn’t care. It’s Dean he’s kissing, nothing else matters. Nothing in the damn world ever mattered more than Dean.  
Dean sighs in relief, Sam cries. And he knows he won’t stop crying for a while.

It’s okay.

He’s home now.

“Sammy”, Dean whispers in a hushed voice. “For God’s sake I missed you so much…”

Dean is over him, getting rid of his jacket and shirt. Sam undresses too. There’s rushing and impatience. Moans and cries and the cold air from outside.  
A blissful twilight before a full moon.

Their clothes are scattered in the Impala, outside, wherever. What counts is their skin on skin, the heat, the breathless moans. Dean feels just like ever. His skin is soft and hot, his moans drip like honey over his slightly opened lips, Sam forgets he’s just died in pain.

Sam’s body is trembling in anticipation and longing.   
“It’s been so long..” he says breathlessly. His hand trace Dean’s back and neck, find grip in his hair. “Dean…” 

Dean’s hand is strong, warm and rough. Feeling their touch almost is enough for Sam to reach a first climax. He laughs hoarsely. He’s died of prostate cancer, but heaven doesn’t mind. Heaven lets him feel everything and he’s happy for it.

He wants to face Dean when he enters Sam’s body. It hurts at first, he’s not used it. After Dean there had been no man in his life ever again. He hisses through gritted teeth and Dean kisses the pain away, strokes the pain away. “Shhh Sammy I know… Sorry”, he says.   
Sam smiles, pulls Dean closer, deeper. He needs more of Dean. 

The night is pitchblack now, Miracle has cuddled up to them in the back seat. Dean and Sam have nestled into each other, listening to each other’s heart beats and breath.  
It has taken them quite a while to get exhausted but none of them cares about the cooling sweat and fluids. This is heaven. No one will notice.  
Their kisses won’t stop, there’s so much unspoken still but Sam’s not in the mood for big speeches. This is what he wanted. What he needed for so long. 

It’s like living was just waiting for him to be with Dean again.

In these realms they would be together forever. 

“I’m sorry Sammy but sometimes Miracle rode shotgun.”

Sam’s chest hums. He’s chuckling. “I think I can forgive that.”  
Dean covers every inch he can reach with kisses. “I could just fall asleep like this.”

“Me too. Now we have all eternity together.”


End file.
